Is she strong enough?
by HannahMontana-SG1lover
Summary: Sam gets back to what she was born to do, much to the surprise of SG-1. A/N: I don't own stargate, it's characters, Stacie Orrico, or her music.


17 year old Samantha Carter otherwise known as Stacie Orrico had dark brown, and a birthmark on her cheek. She was an average girl, except for the fact that she was a famous recording artist. Everything was going great until one day when her dad was late picking up her mom from the airport. She died that day in a car accident. From that moment on she decided she couldn't perform anymore. It reminded her too much of her mother. So she bleached and dyed her hair blonde, had her birthmark removed and never sang in front of anyone again. Until recently that is.

SG-1 including General Hammond, and Janet decided to go out for a team night of sorts at O'Malley's. Their last mission was a difficult one and everyone needed some down time. Apparently O'Malley's decided to put in a stage and a Karaoke setup with a sound system, because as soon as they walked in the door they were flooded with the sound of someone, obviously very drunk, killing the song Stuck by none other than Stacie Orrico. Sam thoroughly winced at this hoping no one would ask why.

Everyone found a table, sat down, and ordered their drinks. The table was full of laughter, and stories. At one point Jack got up and everyone assumed that he was going to the restroom, but he went and talked to the sound guy and the announcer who eagerly nodded his head. He made his way back to the table and no one thought anything of it. Daniel was already drunk, and he only had two beers, Teal'c wasn't drinking due to his symbiote, and the rest were simply enjoying each other's company. The laughter and talking stopped when the announcer walked on stage and asked for everyone's attention. "Hello everybody! Our next singer's name was given to us by a friend of hers, so without further adu Miss Samantha Carter!" with that the announcer walked off stage and if the look on Sam's face was anything to go by she was pissed at jack, surprised, uneasy, and confused all at once. She got out of her chair and walked toward the stage stopping by the sound booth and announcer. "What will it be?" the sound guy askes.

"More to life by: Stacie Orrico" she replied. With that the sound guy nodded, and cued up the track as Sam walked up onto the stage and over to the mic. She took a deep breath as the music started to play. Before her nerves could kick in she was moving and singing to the song she had not sung in years. As the first few notes left her mouth the rest of her team was wide eyed, with their mouths on the floor.

I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go"

At this point she fell into her old rhythm, and was singing how she was made to sing. SG-1 was too shocked to say anything to each other.

"There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more

(Than wanting more)

I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half-way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing

There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more

I'm wanting more

I'm always waiting on something other than this  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed...  
Always... Always...

There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more

There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more

More to life  
There's gotta be more to life (more to life)  
There's gotta be more to life (more)  
More to my life"

As she sung the last few notes the crowd, SG-1 included stood up and gave a huge round of applause. Sam stepped down from the stage and sat down at the table and was received with puzzled stares, and curious looks.

"Ok, I'll explain if you stop looking at me like that." She said, and the bar manager was standing by her side with a photo and a sharpie.

"Miss Orrico?" He asked fairly tentatively, not sure if it was actually her.

"Yes?" Sam said looking straight at the guy."

"Would you sign this photo? I like to frame, and hang signed photos of celebrities by the bar."

"Sure." She said as she took the photo and signed it 'Stacie Orrico'. The manager took it from her with a mumbled 'thanks' and walked away. Sam turned her attention back to her friends, and said "when I was a teenager I was a recording artist with the stage name 'Stacie Orrico'. I put out two albums, and when my mom died I changed my hair, and stopped sing. End of story." The looks on her friends faces were just as confused as before, and Sam had a feeling that this was going to be a long week.


End file.
